This invention relates generally to automotive accessories and more particularly to apparatus for alerting the operator of a motor vehicle of an impending low-speed collision between the operator's vehicle and another vehicle.
The technique used to parallel park an automobile or car into an open space between two other vehicles remains a mystery to many drivers. Those drivers simply do not have the experience necessary to successfully accomplish this maneuver. Further, certain automobile designs have resulted in restricted visibility through the rear window thereby increasing the difficulty of parallel parking. As a result, many inexperienced drivers and experienced drivers as well "feel" their way into the parking space. This involves slowly backing up until the rear bumper of the driver's automobile touches the parked vehicle immediately behind it. By alternately moving the automobile forward and backward and simultaneously repositioning the front wheels, the driver is eventually able to jockey the automobile between the two parked automobiles.
In most instances the automobile is moving very slowly and no significant damage results because the automobile being parked makes contact with the bumper of the parked automobile. This is not the case, however, where the parked automobile is a low slung sports car having bumpers substantially lower to the ground than more conventional vehicles. Because the bumper of the sports car is not aligned with the bumper of the larger vehicle, upon contact the larger vehicle often strikes the grillwork or hood of the sports car. Thus, over the years many sports car enthusiasts have returned to their parked vehicles only to discover that another driver in attempting to parallel park in front of their automobile has backed too far and damaged the grill or the hood area of their automobile. With the rising costs of repair and insurance and in view of the typical sports car owner's pride in his automobile, this is most undesirable.
Similarly, for the same reasons, it is desirable that a driver attempting to back or parallel park a vehicle avoids hitting a parked vehicle or any other object behind the vehicle. This is particularly true when the driver's vision is severely obstructed by his own vehicle. This problem is most acute when the vehicle is a semi-trailer truck, bus, recreational vehicle or the like.